Too many secrets
by Wildflowerstories
Summary: The Winchesters have always kept secrets but dean thought this woman he loves was out of his life forever intill a truck accident with a demon brings them back together and he regrets leaving her. The only character I own is Emily
1. Her

Chapter 1

The Relationship

It was cruel what they did. All she wanted was them to stop. The blood rush in her head. The light in her eyes go out in the abbandon warehouse. The two brothers stand over the vampire's body in the warehouse that smells like piss.

The two brothers were Sam and Dean Winchester. They dug a six-foot hole behind the ware house and burnt the body. They buried the ashes of the burnt vampire and it was about night fall when they finished. They walked to the beautiful 1967 Chevy impala. The boys were blood covered. Then again when weren't they.

They drove and drove all night until... BANG! Gunshots were fired from afar. The bolts hit the tires of the impala and they crashed in to the ditch. A man walked up to the window with black eyes and a gun to Sam's head. The man was a demon... he smirked like the evil bastard he was. Then there she was beautiful blonde hair and adoring blue eyes. She stabbed the demon with a silver demon killing knife.

"Who are you?" Sam muttered weakly.

"I am the girl who just saved your life." The mysterious woman spoke out loud like she was gloating.

"Emily...is that...is that you?" Dean stuttered in the passenger seat.

"You have guessed right." she said proudly. she went to the passenger door and pulled Dean out of the car, then she went to the drivers side door and got Sam out of the car. Dean had suffered from a concussion and a broken ribs. Sam had a gunshot wound in his foot. She placed them in her car and drove to the closest hospital.

"So, Emily how long has it been since we dated?" Dean asked curiously.

"four years." Emily said wondering why she even stopped to help.

"What are you guys talking about?". Sam wondered curiously.

"Nothing Sammy." Dean said faster than Emily could say anything. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, well except Dean complaining of the music she had in her car. Then all of a sudden a man appeared in the backseat next to Sam. Emily was spooked and lost control than quickly regained control of the car.

"Who the fuck are you? And what are you?" Emily yelled getting angrier every second.

"Emily meet Cas..." he was cut of by the man.

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord." he touched Dean and Sam and they were healed instantly. "Dean your car is a Bobby's."

" Thanks Cas" Dean muttered under his breath. Emily stopped the car. "Why did we stop?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Because I made the car stop hotshot and I need answers." Emily muttered orderly. "First thing you can tell me is why there is an angel in my backseat."

"Well he is kind of overprotective of us there fore he can track us." Dean muttered softly.

"Second thing, I haven't ran into any angels in my time of hunting so how do I even know the exist?" Emily said like she was pissed off.

"We have existed for as long as the earth has we have just been ordered to stay in heaven intill this year actually when I rescued Dean from Hell." Can said quickly.

"What the fuck, Dean, you were in hell?!?!" she said sounding piss. "Man I missed alot."

"Yes, I was..." Sam cut off Dean in the middle of a sentence.

"Wait. I don't even know who the fuck you are?!" Sam sounding even more pissed than Emily was.

"While you were in college Sam..." Dean cut Emily off.

"Emily, please don't tell him." Dean begged.

"Dean I deserve to know." Sam said orderly.

"Me and your brother dated for a year while you were in college." Emily said less pissed than she clearly was.

"Oh... OK. I guess." Sam said like he was proud of his brother for committing to a relationship.

"Let's just go." Dean said pissed off that Emily told him that.

" Don't be pissy Dean I am actually proud of you." Sam said trying to out piss Dean.

"Really?" Dean said surprisingly. The car started back up. "Go to Bobby's."

"She even knows Bobby?" Sam said surprisingly.

"Yes, like she said you were at Stanford." Dean said. The drive to Bobby's was quiet. They drove all night and it was a relief when they got their. Dean tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door, then the door swung open and there stood a grey and brown bearded man, named Bobby.

"Emily? Never thought I would see you again." Bobby said in a southern accent. Bobby hugs everyone and invites them in. They walk in to the book covered messy house and goes into the sitting room. There was desk in the center of the room with books and whiskey bottles on in, behind the desk was a big fireplace.

"Well I'm going to go and take a look at baby,and see what needs repaired, Emily can come help." Dean says with hope in his eyes.

"okay." Emily said.

"Wait what? why would your car need repairing?" Bobby asked confused.

"Baby got wrecked by a demon and Emily happened to be driving by when it happened and saved us from getting killed and Cas zapped the car here." Dean explained quickly.

"oh OK." Bobby said trying to wrap his head around it. Emily and Dean walked out to the impala.

"Oh Baby. I'm sorry." Dean said to his car while taking a closer look at the damage.

"OK Dean why did you want me to come out here with you?" Emily said curiously. Dean walked up to her and kissed her flat on the lips. Emily kissed back passionately. They ended up in the back of the wrecked impala undressing each other, grinding,touching, and kissing each other, making very passionate love. When they were done they got dressed and slowly walked back in to the house.

"Just like the old days, I forgot how much I missed the old days." Emily said biting her lip.

"Yeah I miss them too." he said trying to hold back himself. They walked back into Bobby's house like nothing happened. Hours passed and Dean was working on baby and Emily was watching him with his shirt off. Sam and Bobby were inside manning the phones and doing some research.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend again I actually miss you." Dean muttered to her in a sexy voice.

"I would love to. Hell I have missed you too and today was amazing..." Emily replied looking back at their car sex.

"but what, Emily?" Dean said interested in the conversation.

"But nothing Dean, that is me saying yes." she said biting her lip. Dean was standing over her kissing her, Emily running her fingers through his brown sweaty hair. Dean went back to work on his car as Emily still watched him.

"Guys, get in here quick something bad is going on." Sam can running toward us freakishly.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean replied waiting for an answer.

"It's Cas." Sam said out of breath. That all ran back inside and there was Cas laying on the floor bloody. Dean lifted him on to the couch, there was a hole in his leg. it looked like he got stabbed by an angel blade. Cas woke up an hour later.

"I was attacked by I don't know what." Cas said in his weak husky voice.

"Well did you see what they looked like?" asked Dean.

"No it happened too fast." Cas said clearly disappointed in himself. Emily walked over to the old fridge to grab a beer.

"We're out of beer. I am going to go grab so more. I'll be back." Emily said while walking out of the door.

"Bring me some pie!" Dean shouted loud enough Emily could hear it. Emily walked to her car and drove to the nearest Grocery store. She parked the car in the parking lot and walked in. She grabbed 3 six packs of beer, and a cherry pie. She walked to check out, and paid for the stuff. She went back to her car and put everything in the passenger's seat. She drove back to Bobby's and when she got there she parked and got out of the car. Emily walked into the house with the pie and beer. Dean met her at the front door for his pie. She pulled it out of the bagbag and Dean kissed her in her forehead.

"Thanks babe." Dean said very swiftly. Emily went in to the kitchen and put the beer in the fridge. Sam started heading toward the front door mysteriously. "Hey Sam were ya goin?"

"um... grub run." Sam muttered.

"You could of asked me to pick up some food while I was out." Emily spoke out loud.

"Yeah, I know but I just now realized. Bobby doesn't have much food so I figured I would get some take out." Sam spoke mysteriously.

"Okay." Dean muttered. Sam walked out of the door. Dean pulled out his phone and called the phone company to turn on Sam's JPS. Dean opened the phone company website and the map said Sam was at a cheap motel. "Now why would he be there." Dean questioned. "Emily's coming with me to follow Sam." They headed out to the car and when to the cheap motel in town. Dean bribed the receptionist for his room number and he was in 116. Dean knocked on the room soprano there was Sam and a dark haired chick.

"Dean how did you find me?" Sam muttered.

"JPS. Hi Ruby." Dean said sarcastically as they walked in to the motel room.

"Hi Dean." Ruby said even more sarcastically. "Who's the bitch with you?"

"Excuse me there is very few people that call me bitch and survive." Emily says pissed off, Dean having to hold Emily back from stabbing her.

"Emily this is Ruby she's a demon" Sam muttered. Ruby's eyes flashed black.

"Sam what the fuck are you doing with a demon?!" Emily said shocked.

"Yeah, Sam what are you doing with that demon whore?" Dean said pissed off.

"Um... there is no good way to explain this." Sam said awkwardly.

"Me and Sam..." Ruby said getting cut off by Emily.

"Shut up bitch before stab you." Emily threatened with anger in her eyes.

"Like you can stab me with an ordinary knife." Ruby said laughing at Emily. Emily pulled out her blade. Ruby stopped laughing. "Where did you get that?"

"There is more than one of them in the world bitch." Emily said with a smirk.


	2. More secrets

Chapter 2

Too Many Secrets

Ruby stood behind Sam afraid for her life. Emily was ready to kill her.

"We want awnsers." Dean said very pissed off.

"Im... in a relationship with her I guess this how I say it." Sam stuttered nervously.

"What you are fucking a god damn demon." Emily said pissed.

"Well... I trust her." Sam said scared.

"She's a demon, Sam." Dean said getting more pissed.

"Ruby leave." Sam ordered. Ruby went around Emily and Dean. Emily tried to follow but Sam held her back. "Dean we have been like this ever since you were in hell."

"What the hell, Sam." Dean said basically turning red.

"And I've been saving g more people than we do in a year." Sam stated.

"How?" Dean said not sure in he was confused, pissed, or both.

"More exorcisms that's it." Sam stated.

"Meet us back at Bobby's and get food. Go." Dean said slowly cooling down.

"Okay." Sam said nervously. Sam left the room.

"Dean are you OK." Emily asked standing infront of Dean.

"I will be." Dean stated.

"You were in hell..." Emily said curiously.

"Yeah I was and it sucked ass and now we have to make sure Lilith doesn't break all the seals because I broke the first seal." Dean filled Emily in on whts been going on.

"Holy Shit." Emily said surprisingly. She sat down on the motel bed. "Does your brother know we are back together?"

"No." Dean sat on the bed next to her, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her neck and her lips. He pushed her against the bed and straddled her like a horse, Emily gave a sexy smirk as Dean took off her clothes. They made love, just a quickie. After all the grinding and shit they got dressed and went back to Bobby's. Sam was waiting for them to get back.

"Where have you been Dean?" Sam said impatiently. He held Emily's hand. "Oh... so you used my paid for room... I see. okay. so you guys are back together I guess. So she will becoming on more hunts I guess." He muttered awkwardly.

"It's up to her if she'll becoming on more hunts." Dean said giving Emily an option.

"Yeah, I would like to come with ya guys." Emily muttered.

"So it's official Emily hunts with us now." Dean said happily. Cas appeared out of nowhere again.

"Dean. What the heck are you still doing here?!" Cas said frantically.

"Uh talking with my brother... why?" Dean asked.

"Nevermind... You need to go hunting." Cas said mysteriously.

"Why, Cas what's going on?" Dean questioned.

"The seals are quickly being broken." Cas stated. "We are getting down to the last few."

"We need to kill Lilith Asap, before she breaks the final seal." Sam stated as he paced back a fourth.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean said as his smart ass self. They could tell Cas was hiding something but decided not to pry. Yet they where still wondering what he was hiding. They walked back into the house.

"Guys, I got a hunt for ya." Bobby stated concerned.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I am pretty sure this is a seal." Bobby stated.

"Never mind that do you have a location on Lilith yet?" Sam asked impatiently.

"We still need to stop the seals ya idgit! and no I don't not yet any way." Bobby said pissed off.

"Sorry Bobby it's just been a crappy day." Sam apologized.

"it's okay ya idgit just don't be a petty little bitch." Bobby said calming down. Sam and Dean sat down on the couch while Emily went to go get beer out of the fridge. Everything was getting stressful and Emily was trapped in her mind afraid to think. If Dean only knew her past. She gave them there beer and made an excuse to go outside.

"I'll be right back I forgot something in my car." Emily said excusing her self from the conversation. She speed walked to her car and just sat there and cried for a minute. "Only if they understood my situation right now they could help." She said to herself. Tears ran down her face one by one her face turning red. Then she is forced to stop when Dean comes out to check on her. Dean sees that Emily has been crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." Emily said lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me. You know I lie for a living and your not a good liar." He stated worring about her.

"While we had our four year break my life turned up side down. My life didn't go as planned." Emily said trying to stop herself from saying too much.

"What happened?" Dean asked getting more worried by the minute.

"While we had our four year break everything bad that could happen. happened, a ghoul that wanted revenge on me killed my whole family it is just me now. Then I have seen a therapist ever since and I was diagnosed with depression." She showed him scars on her ankles. He hugged her while she cried into his chest, leaving tear stains on his shirt. Dean kissed her forehead holding her tightly in his arms. Sam came out to make sure everything was okay.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Go back inside Sammy." Dean ordered. Sam went back inside the house.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this,Dean." She muttered to Dean.

"I won't...I promise." Dean promised. "Emily, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, because I love you." Dean kissed Emily passionately. Emily kissed back. Dean took off his shirt revealing battle scars from previous hunts and Cas's handpainted upon his shoulder. Dean took kid shirt and wiped her tears away. "After our split Emily, things have been hell for me too... and I have missed you and my life has been better with you than without you. Promise me you won't leave me again. I am not the settling down type but I truly love you, Emily."

" I promise I won't leave you and my life was better with you. I love you too." Emily replied with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Please don't cry again." Dean said. " I hate it when you cry."

"These are not tears of sadness these are tears of joy.". Emily stated with happiness and a smile upon her face. "I'm happy not to be alone any more."

"You will never be alone again." Dean said seriously. Dean put on a different shirting he had in the car and went in to Bobby's garage, grabbed a clean rag and dampened it with cold water and cleaned up Emily's red puffy face. Sam came back out to check on them.

"Is everything OK, I was worried." Sam asked worring about Dean and Emily.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Dean statedstated protecting the secret he promised to keep.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked trying g to pry it out of them.

"Leave it alone Sammy. It is between me and her." Dean ordered.

"Fine, if it means that much to you I will leave it alone." Sam said defeated. They all went back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah everything is fine,Bobby." Dean stated always protecting her secret.

"Okay... Well, while you guys have been outside. I may have found some Omens showing us were hopefully Lilith is at." Bobby stated.

"Okay then where is she." Dean asked.

"Ilchester, Maryland." Bobby stated nervously. Sam swallowed his spit.

"Uh... I need to go out side for a minute. I need some air." Sam walked outside and called Ruby. "I know where she is at... Ilchester, Maryland...How?...Bobby and signs of omens." He hung up the phone,hot wired Emily's car and left.Cas appeared in the house.

"You need to go after your brother, because he just left." Cas said emotionless.

"What? God damn it Sammy. Cas is he going to go try kill Lilith alone?" Dean asked worring about his little brother that he practically raised.

"No, he is going with his demon whore." Cas spoke. "And Emily he hot wired your car."

"I knew I should have stabbed that bitch when I fucking saw her, and why the fuck did he take my car?" Emily said pissed as fuck.

"Probably because it was the closest working car." Dean stated getting up off the couch. Emily basically jump off the couch really pissed.

"Son of a god damn bitch!" Emily said very pissed. "The JPS is still on his phone right?"

"Yeah, I know were your going at." Dean stated, he went to the computer and found out were he went. "He is not going to Ilchester. He is going somewhere else but right now he is working on a state over from us. Me and Emily will go after him Bobby, and if you hear anything let us know asap."

"Will do, no go after your brother." Bobby said. Emily and Dean walked out the door and into the fixed Impala. They drove and drove till they reached Minnesota. Sam had stopped at a fancy hotel hoping to get Dean off track. The found the room he was in and when they walked in there was Sam drinking Ruby's blood.

"Sam what are you doing?!" Dean said almost with tears in his eyes. "Sam we are leaving right now weather you like or not."He took his brother's shoulder and dragged him away from the demon bitch.


	3. Apocolapse

Chapter 3

The Room

Sam and Dean went out to the car and Dean hand cuffed him to the handle of the door.

"Oh come on Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother.

"What were you doing with that demon bitch, Sammy?" Dean asked forcefully.

"That is how I have been saving more lives over the past year I have been drinking demon blood and it charges my psychic abilities and I am getting strong enough to kill the demons, Dean." Sam explained. Dean stayed silent but pissed. Emily went to her car and followed Dean back to Bobby's. When they got there the panic room was empty except for a bed in the middle of the room and a table with a pitcher of water on it. They led Sam to the panic room. "You had something to show me." Sam stated confused. He walked into the panic room and the door locked behind him. Sam started pounding on the door and shouting through the door. Sam was pissed. They walked up the stairs listening to Sam's shouts.

"Dean, it will be okay." Emily said trying to help.

"How can you know it will?" Dean asked.

"Follow me." Emily said pulling Dean along. They been to outside to the impala. "Dean, I love you. I would try to make anything better for you." She pecked Dean on the lips and just hugged him. She could feel the tears landing on her hair. She wishes she could make it better.

"Emily, I love you too." Dean said with tears in his eyes. He hugged her back . He had found his someone. The one person that cared about him besides Bobby, or Sam. "I made a mistake leaving you four years ago." He muttered quietly. She just hugged him tighter. Emily wiped his tears away.

"I made the mistake of letting you go." She said. "I am not going to make that mistake again."

"Nither am i." He said as he kissed her lips. He thought many time over the four years about going back but now he knows he can't find anyone else like her. He had finally found his light at the end of the tunnel. They walked back inside and they could still hear Sam's shouts from the basement. Then it got quiet everyone ran down stairs to find Sam being flinged a crossed the room. They pinned him down and handcuffed him to the bed and locked him in there.They went back upstairs Dean worried about his baby brother. Sam went back to shouting when he woke up.

A few hours later the cuffs were no longer cuffed and the door wasn't locked. Sam ran out to a car while Dean and Emily went to kill the evil bitch Lilith. All of a sudden Cas popped up in the back seat of the impala and Dean stopped the car and zapped Emily and Dean to a white and gold room with very old paintings and a dark oak table with burgers and beers on it.

"What the hell, Cas? Where are we?" Dean said panicking.

"Heaven." Zachariah stated as soon as he appeared.

"What did you do with Sam you mother fucker?" Dean said pissed as fuck.

"Calm down Dean we didn't do anything to your brother, but he is about to start the apocalypse." Zachariah smiled like the dick he is.

"How can that be we locked him in that room?" Emily asked.

"Oh, we haven't met yet. Emily I am Zachariah, and the awnser to your question is we let him out, so he can start it."

"So Lilith the bitch is the last seal." Emily stated.

"Correct." the evil bastard replied. The bastard disappeared like the coward he his. Emily and Dean looked at each other.

"How the fuck are we going to stop Sam if we are stuck in this room." Emily asked Dean.

"Well we could try walking through the door." before Emily could look the door was gone. "Damn angels!" Dean said pissed off. Dean grabbed a candlestick holder and started making a hole in the wall but everytime he would try to make a whole it would repair itself. Emily got distdistracted looking at the old paintings and looking at the detail because she was an artist. "Emily how the fuck are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know babe... we will figure this out." Dean picks up his phone and calls Sam he didn't awnsers so he left a message on his voicemail.

"He's not answering god dammit Sammy awnsers me." Dean said concerned about his baby brother. When he tried recalling him not even the voicemail came up and he had no service. Cas appeared suddenly.

"You can't call him and you can't let him know." Cas said with a serious tone.

"Cas, why are you trapping us in here?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah is the one trapping you not me." Cas said stating the facts.

"Then let us go Cas." Dean said.

"I don't work for you, Dean. I work for heaven." Cas stated in his ruff gravely voice.

"I don't care Cas, Sam is about to start the fucking apocalypse!" Dean said pissed as fuck.

"Cas just let us go." Emily stated carefully.


	4. The break out

Chapter 4

the break out

"No i wont rebel." Cas responded.

"Cas do you want the Apocalapse to start?" Emily asked.

"No, but i have my orders." Cas said blankly. He dissappeared.

"Damn it." Dean exclaimed. He grabbed a candle stick and started hitting a wall. Every time there was a hole it would just repair itself.

"We will find a way out of here." Emily said confidently.

" Yeah like in a million years." Dean said sarcasticly.

"You giving up on your brother that is so unlike you." Emily said truthfully.

"I know and i wont but i dont think Cass will rebel." Dean said. Then all of a sudden Cass appeared.

"Fine but act fast." Cass said knowing he would die rebeling. He touched out foreheads and took us to Ilchester Maryland. Ruby saw us and closed the doors to the chapel of the church. We ran toward the doors and they wouldnt open. Dean gave a glare of worry and fear of what his brother may become. We finally got in to the room and it was too late. Ruby was laughing about how she tricked Sam anbuisnessknew all about it. Sam grabbed Ruby down and Dean stabbed her with his demon killing knife Ruby gave to Sam.

"He's coming Lucifer He's coming." Sam sturred. The doors closed and they wouldnt open. We sheilded ours eyes from the bright light. We ended up on an air plane with Looney Toons playing in the back ground.

"This is your captian speaking we are now flying over Illchester Maryland and we will be landing... What the?" The captian said soon flying at an angle. Dean grabbed Emily's hand and squezzed it. Emily held his hand all the way thorugh the flight but luckily the pilot caught himself. When we got off the plane we highjacked a car and drove till we found where the Impala was. The ride was mostly silent and filled with finding a channel that isnt reporting the becon of light. When we finally found the Impala Dean was so fucking happy.

"Oh baby are you okay." Dean said check the Impala out. We ditched the highjacked car in a ditch and drove to a motel close by. We all shared one room with two double beds. The first thing Dean did when he got to the room is call Bobby and tell him what happened and where to come. It was probably a days drive from Bobby's. "Sammy, you okay any cravings?" Dean asked.

"No its like it just stopped, I dont have anymore cravings or anything." Sam replied. "Well we better start reserching to see what can ice the devil." Sam said trying to get off topic. We all worked for a while at least until there was a knock on the door. Sam got up with his gun to the door and awnsered it. It was a short woman with highlights and she was wearing somingthing like a sweter vest im not sure. "Can i help you with something?" Sam asked but she walked right on in and touched Sam's chest. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Im Becky, Chuck sent me to tell the Micheal sword is on a hill made of forty two dog. I remembered it for you same." Becky was still touching Sam's chest refusing to stop. Eventually she left.

"Im guessing if we get the Micheal sword we will be able to ice Lucifer." Dean said. Bobby got here and handed us more books. Bobby helped us research tje micheal sword. Then Dean remembered "Wait a minute." Dean seached throught his bag and pulled out a business card that said:

 **24 hour** **castle storage** **42 rover lane** "i mean it makes since but i didnt know that dad had the Micheal sword for all i know he didnt even know about angels." Dean said then the worse thing happened Bobby's eyes went black.

"Thanks for the location." The demon said. Then all of a sudden the door opened. Three demons came in.

"Well hi three. Its been a long time since ive seen, Dean." The first demon said almost laughing.

"Ruby?" Dean guessed.

"Nope." the demon said.

"Meg." Dean sneared at the name.

"Heard you had a bitch now, where is she?" Meg asked. Then Emily came in from the hallway and stabbed one demon in the throat. "Foumd her" Meg said. Dean stabbed the other demon. Then Bobby pinned Dean to the wall. Meg shot Emily in the leg and she fell to the ground in pain. "Now your daddy is going to know what it feels like to to chop u into little bits." Then bobby fought through the demon and stabbed himself in the stomach. Them Meg. smoked out and Sam came through the door.

"Bobby." He exclaimed. Dean picked up Emily and Sam helped Bobby to the car. Dean hit the pedal to the medal and sped to the closest hospital. Dean called ahead and letlet the hospital know that they were coming. They finally got there and got Emily and Bobby on two seperate beds. While Emily and Bobby were in surgery Sam and Dean went to Castle storage to there Dad's unit. When they got there, their where dead demons on the floor. Then out came Zachariah.

"Where is the Micheal sword" Dean asked with anger in his voice.

"Little did the demons know that Micheal sword was right in front of them." Zechariah stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your the Micheal sword you big dummy. Now you have to say yes to Micheal." Zachariah stated.

"No i wont say yes." Dean stated with confidence.

"Okay how about your saraget father s never able to walk again." Zachariah threatened.

"No." Dean said.

"Okay lets see how your brother does without his lungs." Zachariah threatened.

"No" Dean stated. Sam fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Okay how about you have stage 4 stomach cancer." Zachariah threatened again.

"No" Dean stated. Dean fell to the floor coughing up blood. Then finally Cass appeared and stabbed two angels with an angel blade.

"Zachariah fix theese boys up and leave." Cass said. Zachariah fixed them and left. Cass put his hand on them and inscripted something. on their ribs. When they got back to the hospital Bobby and Emily were out of surgey.

"Hey baby." Dean said as he walked into Emily's room. He walked to Emily aand kissed he forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Emily said sitting up. Dean looked at Emily with worry. "Baby, whats wrong?" Emily asked.

"The Micheal sword is his vessel and the vessel is me." Dean said trying to think it through. "I need to go see Bobby, then i need to get an x-ray, becuase Cass etched some thing into me and Sam's ribs."

"Okay, love you." Emily said. Dean kissed her and gave her a hug. Dean walked out of the room. So he went to go see Bobby and everything was fine except for the doctor telling him he will never be able to walk again. So he went to go get an x-ray and after that walked back to Sam.

"This is what Cass put on our ribs. Doctors are baffled." Dean said.

"Holy shit." Sam said surprised. Dean walked back to Emily's room and Cass had his fingers on her forehead.

"So your carving her one too." Dean said leaning on the door frame."

"It is to hide you from angels and demons that means i wont be able to find you anymore. I was only able to find you necuase of her." Cass stated.

"Go heal Bobby. That son of a bitch Zachariah made it so Bobby can't walk again." Dean stated.

"I can't since i rebeled i am cut off to certain powers for example my healing power." Cass stated. "The real reason im here is so that i can borrow an amulet that glows bright in the presence of God."

"Ive never heard of anything like that." Dean said as Cass was eyeing the neclace Sam gave him for Christmas one year when they were young. "This. No."

"Come on Dean it is our only chance in atopping the apocolpse." Cass said trying yo convince him.

"Fine, but dont lose it." Dean said taking the necklace of his neck. "Great now i feel naked ." Dean said as Cass dissapeared. "So how are you feeling?" Dean asked Emily.

"They gave me a ton of pain meds so right now i feel quite high." Emily said looking at Dean. Dean sat down on the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"Scoot over." Dean said wanting to hold her. Emily scooted over and Dean lied down next here. She put her head on his sholder and he put his arm around her and just held her, no sex, just holding her. "I love you." he said passionately.

"I love you too." Emily responded passionately. Dean hated seeing her hurt and wanted to protect her as much as possable.


	5. Lucifer

Chapter 5

Lucifer

"Bobby is not going to be able to walk again." Sam said as he walked in to the room. "Okay i will leave guys alone." Sam said to himself kinda surprised while walking out of the room. Dean kissed her forehead and just stayed there holding her for a little bit longer not wantimg things to change and once in his life he wished he didnt hunt that he could just start a life with her. For once in his life he wanted to start a family.

"When this apocalapse thing is over we should settle down and start a family." Dean said out of the blew even Dean was surprised he said that." Emily smiled knowing he meant it.

"I agree, i dont think i will be able to let you go again." Emily said finally having someone to open up to. Finallly someone to be vunerable in front of. Finally she had someone who wouldn't leave or give up on her.

"I need to go check on Bobby." Dean said getting up. Giving Emily a passionate kiss on the lips before he left. She was worried about him not sure what was going to happen to him. Sam entered the room leaning on the door way.

"Yeah im worried about him too." Sam stated. "Ive never seen someone look at my brother like you do. I can tell you actually love him." Emily knew he was right.

"Yeah your right i do love him and i am very worried about him." Emily looked up at Sam.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well actually your dad inturduced us. Right after you left for Stanford. John wanted Dean to have back up on his first case alone so he called me and it was supposed to be for one case but we ended it right before your dad went missing. We had a big fight over something stupid that i prefer not to talk about." Emily said opening up about it to Sam. "And after that the first time i heard from him was after John died and he needed someone to talk to and that was the last time till i saved your asses."

"Wow." Sam said with a hint of disbelif.

"If you dont belive me ask your brother he will tell you the same thing." Emily said telling him the truth. "And your brother is really worried about you and he is kinda pissed at you too." She said honestly.

"Yeah i know." Sam said still leaning on the door way.

"So have you had any cravings." Emily asked for Dean.

"No its like i just dont need it any more." Sam said.

"Thats good." Emily said.

"He is also worried about you" Sam said stating the obvious.

"I know but i will be fine." Emily said truthfully.

"Yeah i know but im not sure Dean know that. So why did you start hunting?" Sam asked.

"Demon killed my brother found away to kill it and i like the excitment of it so i countinued hunting." Emily said honestly.

"Wow. I dont know what i would do without my brother. How did you know our dad?" Sam asked with curosity.

"He saved my ass a few times." Emily said.

"Well thats part of the job description." Sam said laughing. Sam walked out to go check on Bobby and Dean walked back in and following was a Doctor.

"So we are going to keep you over night for observation." Said the Doctor professionaly and he left.

"So me and Sammy are going to get some supplies i will be back." Dean said kissing her on the fore head.

"Okay love you." Emily replied.

"Love you too." He said and walked off. Emily got on the crutches and went to Bobby's room. Bobby was sitting there in a wheel chair by the window.

"Hey Bobby." Emily said sitting in a chair that is in the room.

"Hey. How is your leg?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Bobby i heard i am sorry." Emily said.

"I dont need your pity." He said very sassy. "So how long do u have to be off the leg.

"six weeks at least." She said.

"So why are you here in my room?" He asked.

" one is to make sure you are okay and two Becuase i am bored." She said honestly. "I better leave now before the nurses relise im gone." Emily got up out of the chair a walked with her cruthes back to her room. She put her cruthches aside and lied on her bed. Dean finally got back.

"Hey babe im back." He said walking to the bed and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, babe." she replied. He sat on the bed with a fast food bag.

"I know the hospital food sucks so i got you some fries and a burger." Dean said pulling out the food from the bag.

"Thanks babe." She said. They both ate in silence which was very awkward but then again they were both hungry they hadnt eaten since breakfeast. "Babe whats wrong?" Emily asked knowing was going to get an awnser.

"I told Sammy the truth. That i don't trust him any more becuase he chose a demon over me and that i don't think we can kill the devil." Dean said honestly.

"Truthfully I dont think we can beat him either, not unless Cass succeeds with this impossable mission of his." Emily said not surgar coating it at all.

"Yeah i know." Dean agreeing. They both got done eating and Dean threw the trash away. "Here scoot over again." Emily scooted over and Dean held her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Emily woke up to find Dean gone and a note on the table saying:

 **Rufus called Bobby he is stuck somewhere in a demon hot zone. Be back as soon as i can. I told the Doctor to keep u in here till i get back same with Bobby. Love you.** **-Dean** Emily sighed thinking _he could have woke me up._ Next to the letter was a piece of pie not just a random piece it was her favorite kind. Pumpkin with a shit ton of whipped cream. She laughed and smiled thinking _i lovee that man_ as she remembered the first time they had pie together. She remembered going shopping with him getting the pie and whipped cream and him thinking it was for something kinky but then she told him its for the pie. Emily smiled at the memory. She ate the pie savoring every bite.

When she was done the nurse came in t change the bandage on her leg. I stared at it.

"Let me guess your not freaked out becuase you have seen alot of gun shot wounds before." The nurse said taking off the bandage on Emily's leg.

"How did you know?" Emily asked confused.

"Oh you give off a certain vibe about yourself." The nursed replied putting on the new bandage. "Well i am done here see you later than." The nurse said leaving the room. It was about three days before she saw or heard from Sam or Dean again. One day there, one day fighting, one day back.

Dean walked into her room, the nurse pullimg her iv out. Dean walked up to the bed and kissed my forehead and hugged her.

"I love you Emily." He whispered passionately in her ear.

"I love you too Dean." Emily whispered back. He let go of her and grabbed her clothes. The nurse left the room.

"Let me help you get dressed." Dean said closing the door and the blinds. He lefted up her shirt taking it off reveling her braless boobs. Dean rubbing her nipple then putting her black bra on her. Then he carefully took off her shorts revealing her blue panties, he took off those too. He put her black panties on her and her ripped shorts on her. He kissed her on the lips. Her tongue is his mouth exploring. Then there was a knock on the door they stopped, Emily putting on her undershirt and her flannel over e in." Emily said. The door opened, it was Sam. "hey Sam."

"Hey Emily." Sam said. "So Bobby is ready to go."

"Okay, just give us a minute." Dean said to Sam.

"Okay." Sam said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Dean came up to her and whisphered in her ear.

"When we get back im going to fuck you in the impala." Dean whipser seductivly in her ear. Emily could feel his boner through his pants. Emily put her lips on his lips and put her tounge in his mouth. Her hands were in his hair. Dean wanting to do her right then and there. Dean put his tou g e in her mouth and they just made out very passionately. Dean let go and said "how about we leave so we can fuck sooner" Emily got off the bed with her crutches and Dean walked beside her holding her small bag. They stopped at Bobby's room to let them know they where ready to go. We all got into the impala, Dean driving, Emily in shotgun, Bobby behind Dean, Sam behind Emily. The wheelchair and the crutches where in the back. They drove all the way to Bobby's and while Dean was driving he was holding Emily's hand. They parked in Bobby's driveway. Sam got out and got Bobby's wheelchair and lifted Bobby into the chair. Dean leaned into Emily and said, "You might as well stay here." He winked at her. He got out of the car.

"Isn't Emily coming in too?" Sam asked.

"No Emily and i have some things to talk about." Dean smirked.

"Oh okay." Sam shook his headgetting Bobby inside. Dean got back in the impala and pulled back futher in the lot. Emily bit her lip smiling. Dean looked at her seductively and they began kissing. Emily pulling off Dean's many layers of clothes. Dean pulled off her flannel and white cammie. He unhooked her bra and took off his shirt. He carefully took of her pants. Dean put his finger on her panties teasing her. She moaned. Dean undid his pants. He took off her panties with his teeth, and from there they fucked...hard.


	6. Dammit Cass!

Chapter 6

Dammit Cas!

"Oh Dean." Emily moaned.

"Hey guys." Cass said as he popped up in the back seat.

"Fuck!" They both yelled.

"Dammit Cass! Can't you see we are a little busy here?" Dean said covering Emily up with his flannel and putting her flannel on him.

"What are you guys doing?" Cass asked.

"Cass you are thousands of years old what do you think we are doing." Dean asked rhetorically.

"I dont understand what does my age have to do with this.?" Cass asked.

"Cass just get out of the fucking car." Dean ordered.

"Why?" Cass asked.

"I swear this is like explaining it to a five year old." He whispered to Emily. "Cass we are having sex."

"Well fuck, my bad. I will leave." Cass said. He was suddenly gone.

"Well that was awkward." Emily said staring into Dean's candy apple green eyes.

"Yeah it was, i am guessing we have to finish up then." Dean said lookimg into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sadly." Emily smirked and biting her lip. She pulled him closer and put her tounge in his mouth. After that they finished up and got dressed.

"Emily, eventually we do have to talk about it." Dean said to her.

"I know Dean." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened exactly. Did you put it up for adoption?" Dean asked.

"No I didn't put her up for adoption. She died before i could even hold her." She said while tears fell down her face.

"Fuck Emily im sorry." He said holding back his tears.

"I know Dean." Emily said wiping away her tears.

"Can i ask, what happened?" Dean asked looking her straight in the eye.

"The Doctor turned out to be a demon that some how found out it was **your** kid and before i could do anything the demon murdered her." Emily said face swelled. "I know Sam can't know about this. I don't like talking about it anyway but eventually he will find out, you know that."

"I don't want him to know and Bobby doesn't know either." Dean said with pity. "I know the truth will come out eventually."

"We might as well tell them or would you rather have a demon tell him than him finding out from us." Emily told him truthfully.

"Fine we will tell them." Dean said looking down.

"It is best they hear it from us." Emily said to him honestly.

"I know. Bobby has been asking about it for a long time. I just didnt want to tell him yet." Dean looked at Emily. "Did you get the demon's name?"

"No i didn't and your brother was very curious in the hospital." Emily told him.

"That sounds like him." Dean said putting the key in the impala's ignition. "We will tell them when we get back inside."

"Good." She said as Dean went down Bobby's drive way. Dean gotnout of the car and got her crutches and they went inside. They both sat on the couch. Bobby was in the wheelchair, Sam was standing next to Cas. "Dean and I were talking and we have decided to tell you why I left him becuase we both know you guys are curious about it." Emily told them.

"Okay then Why did you leave him?" Sam asked.

"I was pregnant with Dean's kid." Emily said while tears were streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She died right after I gave birth. The doctor turned out to be a demon and before i could do anything the demon murdered her." Emily said crying.

"What was her name?" Sam asked.

"I hadnt told Dean that yet, her name was Mary Monroe Winchester." Emily said looking at Dean. "We figured we better tell you before a demon does."

"Why didn't you test him?" Sam asked.

"Oh, i don't know i was just in the middle of labour thats all." Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sam apologized relizing his mistake.

"i didnt realize it was that becuase i considered that Dean cheated and you got pissed." Bobby said surprised.

"It was a surprise to both of us and it was right before Dean went and got Sam from Stanford." Emily said looking into Dean candy apple green eyes. "And if the demon who did it is still alive it will be dead and it will have a slow and painful death."

"That is brutal..." Sam said as Emily cut him off and looked him in the eye.

"It is what it deserves." Emily said with a straight face looking Sam dead in the eyes like she was staring unto his soul.

"And she is right." Dean said agreeing with Emily looking at her medium blonde hair than looking at Sammy and Cass.

"I am surprised no demon has mentioned it to you yet." Emily said looking back a Dean. "I am surprised you havent found out yet."

"Did you at least burn the bones?" Bobby asked.

"Really what would not even a minute old baby do and yes i burned the bones." Emily said very sassily.

"Good." Bobby said trying not to upset Emily. "So where were we... Oh yes trying to find away to kill lucifer." Bobby said looking at Sam and Cass.

"Dean and I are going to head over to Chuck's make sure he is okay." Sam said telling Bobby, Emily and Cass.

"I am going with you." Cass said.

"Okay. Whatever." Sam said.

"Love ya Em. See ya in a bit" Dean said getting up from the couch and pecking Emily on the cheek.

"Love ya to." Emily replied letting go of Dean's hand. Sam, Dean and Cass left to see Chuck. Emily herad the roar of the impala drive off.

"Okay, where are the ashes?" Bobby asked.

"They are in my bag in a flask that says Mary monroe Winchester." Emily said.

"I can tell Dean cares about you alot. I have never seen him look at someone like he looks at you." Bobby adnitted to Emily. "And personally i cant belive you were pregnet."

"Nither could i when i found out. I was more scared than anything. That was the reason i left Dean we didnt have a fight i just left a note and ran I didnt want this life for my child that is why i ran." Emily said looking down at the floor.

"It makes since. Let me guess Dean looked everywhere for you" Booby asked.

"Personally i dont know. I buried my self so deep idont think he be able to have had to find a trail to begin with. He talked about getting help from Sam at Stanford with his Dads case when i found out i was pregnet." Emily explained lifting up her bandage on her leg to see the stitches.

"How are your stiches doing?" Bobby asked.

"No infection, thats good." Emily said in response. "I will be fine eventually."

 **THREE DAYS LATER...**

Bobby's front door opened. Dean walked in, both Emily and Bobby were doing research on how to ice the devil.

"Hey babe." Dean said kissing her on her lipsand her kissing back passionately.

"Hey babe. Where is Sam?" Emily asked.

"He left he said he didnt trust himself and left." Dean said. "And honestly i dont trust him either."

"Where's Cass." Bobby asked.

"I don't know he left before we got to Chuck's." Dean said in relpy. Then poof Cass was standing right behind Dean. "Cass where the hell did you go." Dean asked.

"There was an expposion in Waterville, Main. I belive it has something to do Raphael." Cass stated.

"For fucks sake another archangel." Emily said.

"He might be able to tell me where God is at." Cass said. "Dean i need your help though. He won't hurt you becuase you are Micheal's vessel."

"So you want to use me as a sheild." Dean said knowing what he was talking about.

"Basically, we have to trap him and interagate him." Cass stated.

"And how are tou going to trap an angel?" Bobby asked. Cass poofed out and in a second flat je reappeared.

"This is very rare tp come by. It is holy oil make a ring and when the angel staps in it light it on fire. The angel can not step over it with out dieing." Cass explianeboohood. "And i may die during this becuase he will be pissed."

"I guess i will help you." Dean said grabbing a. beer out of the fridge and drinking it. "Just give me day then we can go."

"Okay and Emily I looked into your case and i found the demon that did it." Cass stated

"Okay who was it?" Emily asked.

"A demon named Crowley." Cass said zappimg himself to who knows where.

"That bastard is going to die." Emily said looking at Dean.

"Yes he is and if you want me too i can go smite him for you." Cass said.

"No he will die a very slow death." Emily said. "Once i heal up i will kidnapp him touture him them kill him."

 **A week later...**

"Hey baby, let me see your stitches." Dean said to Emily in a seductive voice. He removes her bandage and the wound is almost healed.

"Do you know that I love you, Dean Winchester." Emily said looking into his candy apple green eyes.


	7. A Proposal

Chapter 7

A Proposal

"I love you too, Emily Wilson." Dean stared back into her cyrstal blue eyes. "You should be able to walk on your leg now."

"Good it has been killing me not walking." Emily replied.

"But you have to take it easy. Promise you will take it easy." Dean made her promise.

"Fine, I promise. That means i cant hunt yet. Damn." Emily said.

"No you can you will stay here with Bobby till you get healed up." Dean said looking at her with a seductive look on his face. "I have a case i will be back it should just be an easy salt and burn but you know our luck."

"Where is it?" Emily asked.

"Kansas city, Missouri." Dean said wanting to take her in the back of the impala and make sweet love to her.

"Be back as soon as you can." Emily said leaning in for a kiss. Dean leaned in and kissed her.

"Can you two get a damn room." Bobby excliamed. They instantly stoped kissing.

"Okay i better head out." Dean said still looking at Bobby. Dean left out the door and drove pff in the Impala. In Bobby's house there was an awkward silence. Then Emily just randomly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked Emily.

"This awkward silence." Emily repiled. Bobby chuckled.

 **4** **days later...**

ring* Emily's phone rings.

"Hello." Emily awnsers.

"Emily..." Dean said.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" Emily asked worried and pissed.

"Zachariah sent me to the future." Dean said.

"How the fuck did he find you?" Emily asked worried.

"I'll tell you when i get there and Sam is back." Dean told Emily.

"Okay just back here ASAP." Emily told Dean.

"Okay love you babe." Dean responded.

"Love you too baby." Emily responded as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"Zach sent him to the future and Sam is back and they are on there way now." Emily explained.

"How did he find him?" Bobby asked.

"I dont know he said he would explain when he got back." Emily told him.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Hey we are back." Dean shouted when him and Sam walked back into the house.

"So what happened with Zachariah?" Emily asked.

"So first, Sam found out he is Lucifer's vessel for the big slap fight. Then after i hung up the phone from calling him I went to sleep and when i woke up i was in 2014. It was zombie land. I even met myself. Sam was possessed by Lucifer, Bobby was dead, and so were you Emily but the way you died is the worse part you died in child birth. So after that Zach popped me back to 2009 and tried to make me say yes but that is when Cass zapped me to the side of the highway then i called Sam." Dean explianed.

"Wait a minute... I died in child birth... did the kid make it?" Emily asked.

"No she didn't. Future me told me when you died he was on the verge of suicide so he did what he could do best kill zombies.He cried when he told me." Dean explianed more.

"Fuck, that's intense." Bobby stated.

"Now if the world is going to be full of zombie like creatures what are we going to do about it?" Emily asked.

"We are going to find away to stop it." Dean said. "Emily follow me."

"Okay." she replied. They walked out to the impala and he got in the the driver's seat.

"Get in." Dean stated. Emily walked to the car with a small limp from the gun shot wound and got into the passanger's side seat. He started the Impala and drove off.

"Were are we going?" Emily asked looking straight at Dean.

"It's a surprise." Dean stated looking at Emily thdn quickly looking back at the road. They drove for a few miles when they parked on the side of a cliff. The stars were shinning beautifully in the crisp night air.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well i was goinv to take you back to Illinois for this but i woulnt have been able to wait that long." Dean stated looking into Emily's cyrstal blue eyes.

"What were you going to do?" Emily asked as they both got out of the car. They walked to the front of the Impala.

"Emily, I know this hunter buisness is very risky and either of us could die but..." Dean said getting down on one knee. "Emily I couldn't see the rest of my life with out you and I think futrue Dean was right if you died i would be on the berge of suicidd just to be with you. That is why i am asking you to be mine forever...Emily Wilson would you make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife." Dean said with all of his heart.

"Yes, Dean I would love to I couldnt imagine my..." She started to say as Dean grabed her by the waist put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. They quickly move to the back of the Impala. They fucked in the Impala till it was morning. They laid there in the Impala nude the only thing covering them was Dean's flannel.

"I love you." Emily said to Dean looking into his beautiful candy apple green eyes.

"I love you too." Dean said gazing into jer crystal blue eyes. "You know I meant it what i said in the hospital, that after this apocolpse thing, I want to settle down with you."

"I knew you meant it." Emily said still staring into his candy apple green eyes.

"Now what type of wedding do you want?" Dean said in a sedutive tone of voice.

"For all I care we can go to Vegas and get eloped as long as it is with you." Emily said biting her lip. "So did Sam know that you were goin to take me out here?"

"Yep so did Bobby. That is why we left not saying a word." Dean said.

"I love you you sly man." Emily said snuggling in to his chest.

"I love you too baby girl." Dean said kissing her head. Dean's phone rang. "Hello." He said as he awsered. "okay, we will be right there." He said as he hung up the phone. "That was Sammy. We have a case."

"Of course we do." Emily said sitting up and putting on her bra a shirt.

"I wish we could stay here longer and have more fun but we have a job to do." Dean said sitting up and putting his boxers and his pants on. "I want you take it easy though okay becuase of the stitches on you leg and becuase this is your first hunt since you got shot."

"I promise i will take it easy." Emily said putting her panties and pants on.

"Good becuase we dont want you gettimg hurt again." He said putting on his shirts. They both slipped in to the front seat.

"Yeah I know." Emily looked at Dean's candy apple green eyes while he started the car.

"I love you Emily." Dean said holding her hand while he drove back to Bobby's.

"I love you too Dean." Emily said looking at Dean's sharp jawline. When they made it to Bobby's Sam was waiting for them. Dean and Emily got out of the Impala.

"It's about time you guys got back." Sam laughed. "So what did you say?"

"Obviously I said yes." Emily said looking at Sam with her bright eyes. That was one of Dean's favorite part about her even through all the shit she has been through she was still able to keep her eyes bright and not filled will sorrow and dispear. "So tell us about this case." Emily kindly ordered.

"Well practical jokes and myths are coming true. Like this guy got all his teeth pulled out by supposedly the tooth fairy. Then there are kids in the hospital for miximh pop rocks and coke. Then the hand buzzer barbecued a guy." Sam explianed.

"Well this is going to be one jacked up case." Dean said in his usual charming tone. Dean got into the driver's side and Emily got in the passengers front seat and Sam got in the back.Dean was smiling ear to ear and so was Emily

"So what are you guys going to do for the wedding?" Sam asked breaking the silence of the car.

"We are more than likely just goimg to get eloped in Vegas." Emily said looking at Dean yet talking to Sam.

"ok back to the case what are you thinking cursed object or what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know thats what i am thinking." Sam agreed.

"This actually reminds me of a case i worked a while back.Where a guy hand gotten killed by the Easter Bunny. It turned out to be a cursed egyptian coin. To melt it i literally had to sneak into a funeral home to use the cremation machine or what ever it is called to melt it." Emily explained.

"I bet that was one jacked up case." Dean said wanting to look at her but having to look at the road at the same time so he reached out for her hand and held it. This is what he loved two of the most important people in his life besides Bobby in the Impala doing what they do best. This made Dean happy.


	8. confusion

Chapter 8

Confusion

After a few hours of driving, Dean holding Emily's hand and listening to some classic rock when they finally got there. They checked in at a cheap motel right outside of town and got there fed suits on. Then they went to the Hospital to interview some people who were victim of the attack. They split up to cover more ground then met back in the Impala. Dean got there first then Emily them Sam.

"So the infirmy is full of kids that ate pop rocks and drank Coke." Emily stated surprised.

"Well this guy got tricked by a hand buzzer and got electuracuted " Sam said. "Dean what did you find?" Sam asked.

"Well a guys face got stuck like this." Dean said as he tried to look cross eyed and put his hands in his mouth to stetch out his mouth. Then he released his mouth.

"We better go check in to a motel then and go do some research." Dean said looking in the mirror at Sam.

"Okay, I will go and do some reserch while you two do whatever." Sam sarcasticlly agreed. They drove to the motel and dropped Sam off. Dean and Emily drove to the nearest bar. They got out of the car when they got there and walled into the bar holding hands.

"If an another girl flirts with youi will punch her in the face." Emily said as she turned to him.

"okay, i know you would win anyway." he said in all honesty.

"good." she replied back to him.

 **im sorry but this is the final chapter i have had a lot of writers block and i cant figure out where to go from here**


End file.
